


The Inner Workings of Keith Kogane's Mind

by solarsandals



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Short One Shot, Smaller Keith (Voltron), Taller Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsandals/pseuds/solarsandals
Summary: Lance. Lance is the inner workings of Keith Kogane's mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a bunch of one-shot kinda things, weaving together to show the gradual descent of keith's ever-growing love for lance.

I’m upset. It’s hard enough to not hug Lance on a daily basis, but the fact that he smells so enticing - like a warm, vanilla-bean cinnamon latte - makes it even harder to not bury my head into his broad shoulders and wrap my arms around his waist.


	2. Chapter 2

I’m still upset. It’s entirely tough on its own to not stare at Lance all day, but when his hair curls into his ocean eyes like that, and his button nose has a galaxy of freckles sprinkled across it, I swear there’s nothing I can do about my eyes staying glued to that natural beauty.


	3. Chapter 3

I’m even more upset now. I’m supposed to be doing physics homework, but instead I’m sketching Lance’s jawline - which can definitely cut you if you run a finger down it - and drawing Lance’s perfect, cupid bow lips pulled back into a smile that consistently manages to send my heart into a stuttering mess, and even though my homework lays scattered across my bed, I can’t help but forget it as I focus more and more on capturing Lance’s beauty onto paper accurately.


	4. Chapter 4

I’m getting angry at this point. How in the world am I expected to focus on this lecture when the only thing running through my mind is Lance’s surprisingly soothing singing voice that, frankly, sounds like ocean waves slowly crashing onto the shores while laughter bubbles up in the air from children trying to avoid the water lapping at their ankles? Really, how am I supposed to even acknowledge the teacher droning on when that beautiful sound is on repeat in my head?


	5. Chapter 5

I’m completely and utterly frustrated at this point. I’m beyond tired, and I just want to sleep, but my mind keeps playing Lance laughing on repeat. The way his shoulders bounce up and down while slightly shaking his entire frame, the way his smile stretches back to reveal slightly crooked yet wonderfully white teeth, the way his eyes sparkle slightly with tears gathering in them, the sound of his laughter dancing through the room while sending my stomach into endless flips, the way Lance grasps tightly onto me in an attempt to not tumble over from the force of his chuckles. Then again, why sleep when I can just watch that moment continuously?


	6. Chapter 6

My patience is slowly wearing thin. It’s so hard for me to even want to bother taking notes when the only thing my mind will focus on is my hand fitting like a puzzle piece in Lance’s. The way that Lance’s larger one swallows mine entirely, the feeling of Lance’s incredibly soft skin enveloping my own hand in a warm reassurance that he’s there, the way that Lance will unconsciously circle his thumb endless times on the back of my hand as he clutches it like I’m grounding him, and even if I’m supposed to be taking notes on this lesson I would way rather think about Lance. I’d rather think about Lance and how the simple act of him holding my hand can make me feel so loved that it hurts.


	7. Chapter 7

I’m angry, and rightfully so. I’m writing an essay rather than being wrapped in Lance’s arms, head tucked neatly under his chin and buried deep into his nape, smelling nothing but the sweetness of fruit mixed with a dash of an almost spicy cologne, and the homiest scent so indescribably Lance that whenever I get a chance to smell it my heart stutters, tripping up on itself from racing too fast, and my mind whirs trying to understand why this boy makes me feel so much all at once. Honestly, at this rate, my essay will never be finished. I don’t entirely mind, however, because he’s such a wonderful thing to think about.

 


	8. Chapter 8

I was talking to Shiro, and I swear I didn’t mean to, but the moment he mentioned finally buying that car he and Adam wanted I went off onto a tangent about Lance, and how amazing it feels when Lance’s long arms wind around my waist while his torso presses impossibly close to me as we ride my bike. How powerful I feel when Lance clings to me like his life depends on it, how loved I feel when Lance lets go for a beat, truly trusting me with his whole being. How exhilarating it is to hear Lance whooping in excitement, how truly spectacular it is to feel Lance nuzzle his face into the back of my neck, breath tickling and lips brushing lightly against the sensitive skin sending my heart into a whirlwind. And when I asked Shiro why he was smiling like that after I said everything, he looked at me and said that “he’s happy that I can love someone that much.” Sap.


	9. Chapter 9

I didn’t mean to write all that about Lance’s eyes, but I was told to write about something ‘you don’t realize how much you truly love’, and the words just spilled from me. Words talking about those brilliant blue eyes that churn like the ocean on a stormy day whenever Lance gets an idea, the eyes that pull me in and keep me there in an endless cycle of blue, the eyes that in all honesty I wouldn’t mind drowning in, some days feeling like I am, eyes that hold such tender looks filled with so much love that I feel like my heart might burst when I gaze into them. And with a guy like Lance in my life, with such strange little beauties, like the birthmark on his back and the tiny scar on his finger, and those gorgeous eyes, what else would I have written about? 


	10. Chapter 10

I knew that Lance’s day had gone bad - I knew because his ocean eyes were a bitter dark blue and his lips were twisted into a deep scowl, which made my stomach churn because Lance without a happy grin was like the sun without shine and so of course action had to be taken. I tackled him into the couch, straddled him, and began tickling him with no show of mercy, ruthlessly brushing my fingers against Lance’s sides while laughter spilled from his mouth like water and danced through the air like dandelion seeds on a warm summer's night. His smile broadened by the second, such a glorious contrast from the stubborn, ugly scowl, both of us breathless by the end of it. And in that moment I was so hopelessly happy that I could make Lance look like that, like the entire world had been gifted to him on a plate, that I feared my heart may burst in my chest. But it would’ve been worth it, y’know. I would let my heart burst for Lance.


	11. Chapter 11

I was trying to tame my heart, knowing that if I let it continue beating this fast and this loud that Lance would definitely hear it, but I couldn’t slow its racing pace because I was curled against Lance’s side while long limber arms encircled me in the warmest, most love filled embrace I think I’ve ever experienced. We were watching The Road to El Dorado, and I was trying to stifle my giggles as the rumbles from Lance signing along, his voice melding magnificently with the song playing right now, began to vibrate my head the slightest. I gazed up at Lance, the light of the TV illuminating his face and my heart swelled immensely. Slinking my arms around Lance’s slim waist and shifting over so I was straddling him, I propped myself up and looked Lance dead in the eyes with such a broad smile I felt like my face was split straight in half. Our eye contact sent chills racing all throughout my body, the same feeling I had the first time we met, and I truly thought that it’d have gone away by now, but I didn’t mind at all. I love the high I feel whenever we make eye contact. With a light laugh I dove in Lance’s neck, showering the soft skin with as many kisses as possible. The movie droned on in the background and I didn’t even notice because they boy I was on top of, nuzzled into and showering with tender kissed demanded all of my attention, and who would I be to not comply?


	12. Chapter 12

I’m telling you, waking up next to Lance McClain is probably the best thing I’ve ever experienced in my entire life. The way Lance’s arms wrap around my body in a protective way, squishing me right up against the heat generator he seems to be, the boy always emitting a warmth that heats me up to my very core, sending my mind into a frenzy. The way Lance’s bedhead seems to compliment him, despite frizzing and curling in all directions except down, softly framing his tanned face in such a ridiculous way that my heart likes to skip a beat every so often. It’s baffling, because how can someone look so good with such untamable hair? Some days, I’ll awake to soft tender kisses being planted all along my neck and jawline, a feeling so incredibly amazing that I can’t always handle it, my heart nearly bursting inside my chest. And some days, I’ll awake to Lance nuzzling deep into my nape, breath tickling the sensitive area, Lance’s grin pressed clean against my skin. I love it when we wake up at the same time, however, craving the soft whispers we share about the night before, and how we probably shouldn’t have stayed up past three in the morning, watching movies and talking about every little thing that came to mind, because talking between us was the simplest and most beautiful thing - like the ocean shimmering a pale shade because of the moon. My favorite part though, is how peaceful and truly calm Lance looks while sleeping, all features relaxed, finally able to let go of the stress that seems to torment him daily, and the image of Lance asleep with the soft glow of the sunrise illuminating his tan skin is so beautiful some days I want to wake up early, just to see it again. It makes me sad, actually, that the only time I see Lance truly at peace is when he’s asleep. And I swear if given the chance, I’d take everything off Lance’s shoulders and throw it on my own, even if it breaks my back. Words can’t begin to describe just what I’d do for Lance. Words simply aren’t enough.


	13. Chapter 13

God, Lance’s smile is lethal, so lethal that it could rival a vial of poison, both powerful enough to stop my heart. Really, I swear that one day Lance will shoot me a smirk and that’ll be the end, the last of Keith Kogane. It’d be worth it though, for that to the the last thing I’d ever see. The way Lance’s incredibly soft lips pull back to reveal the whitest teeth I have ever seen, despite them being slightly crooked. The way Lance’s eyes light up in such a way that it looks like those ocean orbs are a tranquil pattern, the light dancing off them and reflecting with a shimmer, just for whoever he smiles at. I find it funny just how many smiles Lance has, one for almost any occasion. That smirk that sends my heart on a marathon, leaving me red faced and breathless. The fake smile that leaves dread pooling in my stomach and my gut aching with a deep sadness. The tiny grin that warms my entire body. The genuine smile that ties my stomach into knots, unties them, then ties them again and causes my heart to race as quickly as my thoughts. Lance’s lips, however, are a completely different story. Every single time Lance smiles, my eyes are drawn to them like magnets, tracing over the skin as if to memorize it. Tracing over the skin as if wondering what it’d feel like for them to be on my own lips, for Lance to synchronize with me. I used to be pretty confident you couldn’t fall for someone twice, but I fall for Lance every damn time he smiles.


	14. Chapter 14

I’m pretty sure that the best thing in the entire world is Lance McClain’s lips locked with my own, moving together so gracefully, so wonderfully it’s as if our mouths were made just for each other. I was sure that the firework-Fourth-of-July-display feeling in my stomach that happens the first time you kiss someone you crave would go away, but every time Lance’s lips brush against my own in any way, my stomach erupts into a full out spark show. My mind becomes a muddled mess of thoughts, unable to piece together anything other than Lance, the boy's lips infecting me like a drug. I just can’t get a grip on reality, especially when Lance himself if the opposite, a blissful dream. I swear it’s dark magic that keeps the boy’s lips from getting chapped, because despite us kissing nearly every second we’re together, which is a lot mind you, I haven’t seen Lance with chapped lips once. And by God, that’s fine with me, because it makes them probably the softest things I’ve ever bothered to pay attention to, and the taste is so intoxicating. Lance McClain tastes heavenly, all the time. There are days where I can taste hints of a cinnamon latte, days where Lance tastes like cherry chapstick because he refuses to buy anything but the classic, days where he tastes so incredibly Lance, like soft hugs, flirty phrases, and ocean eyes that my entire body tingles with pleasure. When I kiss Lance, I feel like my entire world is being held in my hands, like my entire heart is being put into that kiss, because every single one means so much to me. Some days, I’ll go home and sit in front of a mirror, and trace my lips over and over again, feeling where Lance put his own. I’ll always end up smiling, too. I never would have imagined that I could love a boy this much.

 


	15. Chapter 15

I love a lot of things about Lance. His ocean blue eyes that swim with wonderment and admiration for every little thing around him. His tan skin that’s spotted with tiny freckles and birthmarks, scattered scars, and probably the smoothest thing I’ve ever ran my fingers down. His hair, unruly and curly, brown and tangled, able to perfectly frame his face. His jawline that could probably slice through steel like knife through butter. His broad shoulders that seem to stretch endlessly, swallowing me whole. His hands that are able to cover mine completely, blanketing them in a warm embrace. Lance’s smile, so broad and cheery that it looks as if it’s literally emitting light. Lance’s warm lips, working wonders, tasting truly delicious, and, God, so, so beautiful. Lance’s personality, so bubbly and cheery that it bleeds into others, so calm and collected that it tames everyone around him, so incredibly homey that it feels like you’re constantly in a reassuring hug. The way Lance speaks to others, like he's truly listened to what they had to say, and so incredibly passionate about everything that comes out of his mouth. So yeah, I love a lot of things about Lance. But the thing I love the most about Lance? I love the way Lance loves me. Lance loves me with adoring looks, constantly sneaking glances filled with admiration and care. Lance loves me with tiny kisses on pretty much every part of my body, just to show me that he loves all of me. Lance loves me with hand holding, gripping mine so tightly that it almost hurts, but it never does because Lance just, doesn't hurt me. Lance loves me with date nights, filled to the brim with activities that push me out of my comfort zone, make me more adventurous and open to new ideas, and date nights where we do whatever I want. Lance loves me with hugs that swallow me entirely, wrapping me up in such a tight embrace. And Lance loves me with soft ‘I love you’s, whispered to me whenever he can get his mouth near my ear, or yelling out ‘I love Keith Kogane!’ whenever we’re in public to let everyone else know, or telling me ‘I love you’ when we’re all on our own, making sure I believe it, not that I’d ever doubt it. And Lance never fails to look at me after saying it, whispering it, yelling it, to make sure that I hear it, and that I see how much he means it. It truly is wonderful whenever our eyes connect, and we say ‘I love you’. Our eye contact sends chills down my spine, Lance’s gaze giving me an ethereal feeling. In all honesty, Lance stole my heart from the second our eyes first met, and I still haven’t gotten it back. But I’m fine with Lance holding onto it. It’s in good hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you made it this far, thank you!!!  
> i just wanna give a huge thanks to carly, @andlancemcclain on twitter. this is actually a thread in her cc, its where the whole thing started. you should give her a follow!! shes sweet, funny, has god tier tweets, and gorgeous twitter aus that you all should read.  
> i really hope you liked these, and remember: kick!!  
> also follow me on twitter @solarsandals where i stan she ra infinitely, and thrive through klance  
> im intending for this to be the last chapter of this book, however if an idea i cant shake comes to mind i will definitely be adding it on.  
> if any of you want, stick around because im planning a catradora fic that will hopefully be out relatively soon.
> 
> xx solarsandals


End file.
